


【AC】单向救赎

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	【AC】单向救赎

“一切都只是你的幻想。”

深夜，恶魔从梦中惊醒，冷汗遍布全身。他看了看床头柜上天使留给他的玫瑰，猛地从床上跌了下来。

六千年来，Crowley从来没有像今时今日这样渴望被贯穿。他的大脑不受控制地想要被谁用阴茎填满，体内的血液崩腾得就像一只看到红旗的公牛。他将桌面上的东西全部扫落在地，唯独留下一部电话。他颤抖着身体拿起话筒，打给了他在这世上唯一可以寻求帮忙的对象。

当Aziraphale来到Crowley的卧室时，他几乎以为自己出现了幻觉。他永远也不会忘记当时看到的光景，他差点失去了发声的能力。

他的朋友坐在床上用手抚弄着两根阴茎，后面的泄殖腔被他用另一手的手指胡乱插弄着。Aziraphale听到他的朋友发出了意味不明的呻吟声，不知道是因为舒服还是难受才发出来的。他差点想原路返回，或者先躲在门后面冷静一下。但摆在眼前的状况似乎不容他再去纠结那些什么天使礼仪，他的朋友发出更大一声的呻吟，事态已经迫在眉睫。

床上的恶魔感知到了天使的到来，他张开眼睛，没有停下手中的活。他拼命插着自己那处从来没有使用过的穴，不知道是想获取快感还是纯粹引发痛苦。他感觉自己快要掉下去了，他低下了头，继续刮弄着柔软的肠壁。

那里已经出血了，但他还在进入自己的身体，毫无章法。

“Crowley！”

Aziraphale走到他面前，制止住他的手。恶魔像是做错事被人责备的孩子一样，喘着气不敢与人对视。

“……天使，帮帮我。”

Crowley微微抬起头，金色的蛇眸从来没有像今天一样黯淡过。

Aziraphale面露难色，他不明白Crowley需要他怎样的帮助。紧接着天旋地转，还在思考的天使瞬间被Crowley压到了床上。他根本不用思考自己该做什么，恶魔直接用动作告诉了他。他就这样被压制地看着对方毫无顾忌地坐上他的大腿，急切地解他的裤子，那一向优秀的大脑在这种局面下顿时短路了。

Aziraphale想问，你确定这是一个好方法？但其实就连他本人也不清楚所谓的“好办法”是针对什么的好方法，他只能任着Crowley胡作非为，躺在床上任他动作。

权天使的裤子终于被Crowley解开了，在急躁中成为了唯一的出路。天使本身无性，但Crowley却在今日给他变出了一根有着圆润龟头的阴茎。恶魔随即把阴茎放进嘴里舔了舔，也没打算弄湿太多。他直接把巨物朝身下那个洞放去，想也不想就这样没入体内。

当Crowley感受到属于Aziraphale的龟头进入他的泄殖腔时，他终于兴奋得像在发疯。他喘着粗气，忽视生理上强烈的不适，像是快要溺死的人一样攀着天使的身体。他坐在对方的大腿上，咬着牙将痛感引来的呻吟吞了回去。他希望Aziraphale能快一点操他，他现在难受得很，脑子都要疯了。

Aziraphale感觉自己就像一个救生圈，但他并不明白Crowley试图通过这种方法达到什么目的。可他的恶魔就快要溺死了，就像落难的人类一样浮在海面、挣扎着寻找一块可以救他的浮板。六千年的默契让权天使意识到现在不是追问原因的时候，如果他想他的朋友好起来，现在最好按照他的要求去做。

Crowley口齿不清地说着什么快一点动起来操他。他甚至开始不安分地往下扭动，希望尽可能吞下圆润的阴茎。好心的天使并不知道Crowley到底遇到了什么，但他能感受到这间房子充满着连他都承受不住的痛意。他的恶魔即将窒息，Aziraphale霎时因这份痛苦往后仰了仰脖子，呻吟了一声。

这场活塞运动并没有给两人带来任何的快感，一个被夹得难受，另一个则被捅得说不出话。然而Crowley执意要做这件事，权天使不得不任由对方在他身上做一些伤害自己的事。其实天使完全不想参与这种事，他想安抚这个恶魔的后背，告诉他不论发生了什么一切都会好起来。但Aziraphale知道，如果他现在坐起来安抚对方后背，他的阴茎一定会贯穿Crowley的泄殖腔。

Crowley两只手撑在天使的软乎乎的肚子上，不知节制似的吃着Aziraphale的肉棒。他只吞下了Aziraphale一半的生殖器官，倒不是天使的东西太大，单纯是他那里以前从来没有用过。他的扩张不到位，强行吃进去只能让那处裂得更开。但他却从中得了趣味，不断要求自己往下深入，好加重身上的痛感，已达到某种他自己都不明白的目的。

完全吃下去以后，Crowley发出了一声吃力的呻吟。他闭着一只眼，张着嘴呼吸，浑身都是汗，让人看了就觉得头皮发麻。他偷偷看了一眼躺在床上的天使，发现天使也在看他，眼里写满了担忧。

Aziraphale的担忧让现在进行的事情变得更加糟糕。Crowley不再等身体的适应，直接开始挺腰上下起伏，让自己内部得到填充。他好像是在惩罚自己，但没人知道他到底觉得自己做错了什么。

这很痛苦，Crowley的这种行为无疑是变相的自残。他试图让Aziraphale的阴茎撞向他体内某一点，以此从痛苦中找到一些快意。他刚刚在天使来前就找了很久，但怎样都找不到。他原先以为这种东西实践起来一点都不难，可照现在的情况看来，他连获得快乐的资格都没有。

Crowley放弃了，天使的阴茎已经在他体内撞了几十次，但他还是没能舒服一些。他决定不再试图从这种活动中找到快乐，本来他的原意就是让天使的阴茎填满他的身躯，有没有爽到根本不重要。

Crowley让Aziraphale的阴茎留在自己体内，不断让那根可爱又圆润的阴茎抚平肠道的褶皱。他上下运动着，随着身体晃动发出一阵阵喘息。——他知道他在发疯，就连他自己都清楚他现在并不正常。

断断续续的刺痛让Aziraphale几近承受不住。躯体上的不适暂且可以抛到脑后，但从他朋友身上传来的痛苦却没法让他冷静下来。天使本身并没有性别，他不像Crowley那样有两根阴茎和泄殖腔。他是在对方的奇迹里变为男性的，初次的交欢让他头晕目眩。

最终天使还是没有让Crowley做下去，他打了一个响指，让原本还在动来动去的蛇睡了过去。

他实在没法再承受了，Crowley的痛苦铺天盖地而来，他躲不开。他是爱的产物，却在这间房间里被恶魔的痛苦弄得无法呼吸。

就算平日再怎样迟钝，Aziraphale也看得出Crowley在用这种方法求救。只是权天使并不知道他的朋友需要怎样的帮助，如果能找到根源，他当然愿意尽自己所能解决Crowley的问题——无论如何，他并不想看到Crowley像刚刚那样痛苦。

Aziraphale慢慢地从Crowley体内退了出来，将睡过去的朋友抱回床上。他从未像今天一样感受到Crowley的痛苦。六千年了，他的恶魔从来没有在他面前示弱过。他知道Crowley有一种在他看来过于固执的尊严——恶魔从不示弱，他不需要天使给他同情。

但在今天，Crowley明显受到了刺激。Aziraphale不知道Crowley在他不在的时候经历过什么，也许地狱或者天堂的人找上了他，又或者他察觉到了什么，总之他需要Aziraphale抱着他，需要Aziraphale出现帮他一把。

他的恶魔什么时候这么脆弱了呢，天使心想。

他摸了摸睡了过去的友人，试图抚平对方即便在睡梦中也还是皱着的眉头。也许他这个朋友在躲雨的时候就显现出血液里的敏感和脆弱，只是对方一直藏着，用张扬和邪恶的笑容掩饰起来，不被他发现。Aziraphale叹了口气，有些难过，似在谴责自己的疏忽。

为什么Crowley从来不和他说这些？哪怕只有一些，他都愿意为此伸出援手。

Aziraphale亲了亲恶魔的额头，接着又亲了亲他的鼻子。他很想治疗对方身上的痛苦，但他却不知道从何下手。身体上的伤痕固然可以用奇迹解决，但内心呢，内心的伤痕他又该如何解决？

六千年了，他和Crowley已经认识六千年了。从很久很久以前开始，他遇到的棘手问题都由Crowley解决，而这似乎已经成了一种理所当然。每当他遇到麻烦，Crowley总会第一时间出现。他和Crowley之间的关系似乎就是这样，每次都是对方给予他好，而他却从来没有了解过Crowley的麻烦或痛苦。

想到这里，Aziraphale的眼睛黯淡了下来。

权天使和自己说，在Crowley清醒之前，最好不要先擅自猜测。他知道现在的猜测毫无意义，没有根据的捉摸很可能只会让事情变得更加糟糕。但Aziraphale就是没有办法不去责备自己，如果他再早一点意识到Crowley身上的痛苦，说不定他的朋友就不会这样伤害自己了。

对，这不是一朝一夕会爆发出来的痛苦。在Crowley蔓延出来的痛苦中，Aziraphale感受到了巨大的悲痛。他从来没有在这条蛇身上感受到这么强烈的情绪，以致那时的他根本不知该如何是好。 

Aziraphale闭上眼，深深吸了一口气，仿佛下定了某种决心。他从床上坐了起来，来到Crowley腿部的位置。他曲起蛇的两条腿，观察着之前被对方用来吞噬阴茎的地方。蛇的泄殖腔伤得不轻，柔软的内部似乎出了不少血。天使犹豫地抿了抿唇，最终还是找来了药膏为他的朋友上药。

Crowley这一觉睡得并不怎么好，他醒来的时候，天还是黑的。他迷迷糊糊地转过脑袋，试图弄清时间，但寻找钟表的视线却撞上了正坐在沙发上看书的天使。恶魔猛然一怔，身体比大脑反应得更快一些。他立即坐了起来，但随之而来的下身撕裂感又让他一僵。Crowley停下动作，大脑里面瞬间充满了嗡嗡声。——现在他全想起来了，想起之前自己对Aziraphale做过什么荒唐的事情了。

他的第一反应是，要逃。

留意到恶魔醒过来的天使放下手中书本，急匆匆地来到朋友身边。他上前拥住他的朋友，动作轻柔地安抚着对方的后背。他于坐下的一瞬留意到对方看向自己的充满恐惧的眼睛，天使抿了抿唇，悄悄叹了一口气。

“你先不要动，好吗？”天使在恶魔的耳边说出温柔的话语，他现在最担心的就是恶魔再次弄伤自己的身体。“我哪里都不会去的，你先好好休息，不要怕。”

Aziraphale就像一团巨大的棉花，带着浓烈的奶味。被抱着的恶魔没有说话，也没有挣扎，清醒时感到的巨大恐慌逐渐在对方的安抚中平静了下来。蛇闭上眼睛，放松身体，好让自己一点一点沉溺在对方的的温柔中，调整情绪。——Aziraphale的气息就像他的安神剂，他伸出两只手，回抱了对方。

“我很抱歉，天使。”恶魔说道。“我之前发疯了。”

Aziraphale抚摸着恶魔的头发，吻了吻他的脸。

“没事的——”天使吻上恶魔的耳朵，尽力让怀里的朋友冷静下来。“不用道歉，该道歉的是我才对。”

“什么？”蛇疑惑了。“为什么该道歉的是……”

“我应该早点感觉到的。”Aziraphale轻声说。“我当时感觉到了，你身上涌出来的那些情绪。”

Crowley瞬间无言了，身体僵在原地。这一瞬间他想了很多，神情从疑惑变成了恐惧，又从恐惧变成了自责。最终他低下了头，眼神黯淡下来。

Crowley原以为自己的行为会让他的朋友远离他，即便不会真的远离，对方至少也会和他保持一段时间的距离。但当他醒来以后，他的朋友并没有怪他，甚至还在自责，自责自己没有早点察觉到他的痛苦。

不，这怎么能怪你呢，红发的恶魔闭上眼睛想道。你已经是世上对我最好的天使了，你根本不知道我有多庆幸能遇到你。

Crowley拥紧了面前的天使，张了张嘴试图说话。自然，他不可能把刚刚想的那番话说出来，他一直痛恨自己对Aziraphale的爱，但就算他想否认，他也没法在Aziraphale给予他的温柔中抵抗心底的爱意。

恶魔不该有爱，但他却比世上任何一个生物都渴望得到来自Aziraphale的爱。那是他的救生圈，是他的救命稻草。他紧紧拥着怀中的天使，深深地喘了一口气。

“我做了一个噩梦。”Crowley松开了怀里的天使，好让自己看上去没有那么糟糕。“我梦到你只是我的幻想。”

Aziraphale眨了眨眼，似乎有些疑惑。

“梦里面有个声音和我说，苏活区根本没有二手书店，世上也没有一名天使陪我走了六千年。我冲那个声音大喊，说这不可能。然后我连车都没开直接跑到你的书店，发现那里只有一家咖啡厅，根本没什么二手书店。”

“我发了疯地去找你，但怎样都感知不到你的灵魂。那个声音跑到我面前，说事实真相就是这样，关于你的一起只是我的一场梦。”

Crowley摊了摊手，好像这件事对他影响不大一样。他无所谓地朝Aziraphale摆了摆手，说这只是一场噩梦，没什么，他刚刚也不知道自己为什么会发疯。

但显而易见的，恶魔说谎了，就算他尽力掩饰过自己的惶恐，天使还是看到了他灵魂深处的不安。Aziraphale心疼地看着眼前的友人，说不出一句话，只想好好安慰他。

是的，是的，权天使明白。假如“Aziraphale”这个存在真的只是恶魔Crowley六千年来的幻想，那这代表什么呢？

这代表，Crowley以为没有人爱他，没有人愿意接纳他。他融不进地狱，也进不去天堂。

Aziraphale露出了悲伤的神情，情不自禁地再次上前把他的朋友拥入怀中。他想告诉Crowley，他值得被人爱，就算不是他，就算他真的不存在，这世上也一定有其他什么人爱着他。

Aziraphale的拥抱似乎在诉说什么，留心听的话一定可以从中听到天使的语句。Crowley再次闭上眼，隐约之中像是想到了Aziraphale轻柔的呼唤。

你看，你这么漂亮，没有人会在看到你后不喜欢你。你那么善良，帮助过那么多可怜的人类。你只是因为不幸才不小心掉进地狱，你的本质又不坏，当然值得获得其他人对你的爱。

你是被人爱着的，一直都是。

“我就在这里。”Aziraphale摩挲着恶魔的脸孔，轻吻着他的眼睛。Crowley颤抖地喘了一口气，那些话语对他来说无疑是一种他不该有享有的救赎。他把自己缩进对方的怀里，低着头，就像一只受伤的动物。

这种大胆的举动对天使而言似乎有些越界。但对现在的Aziraphale来说，这位看上去可怜兮兮的蛇无疑需要他的照顾。他猜想，Crowley一定不会同意他的说法，他的恶魔一定会很拒绝地说他才不是什么可怜的小东西。Aziraphale知道这一点，因为他从来不觉得脆弱等同一切。

任何人都有脆弱的一面，天使会有，恶魔也会有，就连他自己，也会有鲜为人知的脆弱。

“天使。”怀中的恶魔张了张嘴，冒出半个脑袋。“我想和你做爱。”

这是一个愿望，也是一种请求。Crowley的眼睛就像失去了光芒的星星，是落难者独有的。而他确实是一个落难者，这一点毫无疑问，只是人们大多数习惯称他为“恶魔”，忘了他曾经也皈依上帝。

Aziraphale没有马上回应，仅仅叹了一口气。

“……你知道吗，亲爱的。”Aziraphale抬起头，摩挲着眼前恶魔的太阳穴。他没有任何犹豫，但凡是能帮到Crowley的事情，他都不会拒绝。他笑了笑，以柔和的语气说出了他的回答。

“我总是会接纳你的。”

Crowley按照天使的指示躺到床上，身上的衣物在对方温柔的手中逐渐消失。他有些紧张，喉咙不自主地滚动了一下。他的眼睛微微眯着，脸上渐渐出现了不自然的潮红。他直直看着天花板，任由Aziraphale探索他的身体。他感觉身体像被情欲所控那样，他不时地闭上双眼，有些难堪地发出微弱的呻吟。

Aziraphale的舌头在他身上不断游走，全心全意地侍候着还被噩梦影响的恶魔。他让Crowley弯起双腿，好让他可以亲到对方的两根阴茎和受伤的私处。他舌头上的津液全落在Crowley身上，留下了足够淫密的痕迹，却又无比圣洁。

Aziraphale舔过朋友胸前的肉粒，舔过向下凹去的腹部，舔过已经稍稍抬头、有了反应的两根阴茎。恶魔伴随着舔舐不时呻吟了一声，似乎被舔得很舒服。

权天使并没有任何的性爱经验，他在这方面和Crowley一样毫无章法。但他的动作和恶魔不同，他带着天生的柔软触摸着对方干涸的身躯，逐一开展，让裹起来的皮囊得到疏解。他的手指握上Crowley的两根阴茎，慢慢吞吞地由下至上抚弄着柱身。他仍是往下移动，来到了恶魔最为私人的地方。他用鼻子蹭了蹭那处鲜有人问津的地方，像是在和它打招呼。穴口顿时像含羞草一样往里缩了缩，似被外界的反应刺激到了。

“真可爱，”Aziraphale抬起头，望向躺在床上偷瞄他的恶魔。“Crowley，你真的很可爱。”

“别说话。”Crowley咽了咽喉咙。“说恶魔可爱，你是在开玩笑吗。”

Aziraphale笑了笑，没有理会身下人的口是心非。他停止了对阴茎的爱抚，让两只手抚上Crowley的大腿根部。他在右侧的大腿上落下一吻，意在安抚，但这个动作在恶魔看来却像是在表露性爱的主权。

Aziraphale跪在地面上，闭上眼睛投入到接下来要做的事情中。他一向是个有原则的天使，他认定要做什么，就一定会把事情做到底，不论遇到怎样的阻拦，他都不会放弃。而这其中，包括和一名恶魔共赴性的高潮。

Aziraphale伸出长期品尝甜食的柔软舌头，轻轻舔弄着身下人闭合的泄殖腔。仿佛他现在含着的穴口是某种甜蜜的美食，他细细品尝着，让嘴中的津液落入小洞，滴入隧道，激起内部微弱的涟漪。

湿润的穴口本就没法承受温柔的攻势，它在一下接一下的挑逗中逐渐张开，如同一朵艳丽的花朵。它朝Aziraphale打开了，像是对待恩客一样张开怀抱。Aziraphale的鼻息落入穴口附近，逗着这张小嘴分泌出更多的黏液。

Crowley的手指拽进床单，眼神愈发迷离，彻底沉溺在了身上天使的柔软中。Aziraphale的舌头给他一种难以形容的舒适感，他的穴口一张一合的，就像在回应天使带来的舒服。他甚至忍不住往下移了点，好让身体的更多部位可以被Aziraphale含入其中，被他吃掉。他迫不及待地想融化在Aziraphale的包裹之中，已然做好了所有的准备，就等权天使摘下他。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

Crowley不再压抑呻吟，像天使一样闭上眼慢慢享受。他能感受到Aziraphale在吮吸他的穴口，粘稠的液体让他那处受过伤的小洞变得愈发适合被异物插入。他胸口起伏着，身体也在欲望的大海中漂浮起来。他挺了挺腰，好让Aziraphale的两手揉捏他没什么肉的屁股。

Aziraphale在他身上留下了太多的东西，有爱，有欲。到了现在，这名权天使还要侵占他的身体，给他带来更多的美妙。对于这一点，Crowley毫不反感，甚至想要更多。他在想，他这辈子只想被Aziraphale占有。如果这种事换了其他对象，他只会吐出来，用尽全力挣脱桎梏。

Aziraphale感到到入口的湿润，慢慢把舌头放了进去，开始舔舐内部的褶皱。老实说，他现在已经有些意乱情迷，下身多出来的东西忽然硬得难受，好像在催他快点放入那个小洞，把这条从来没试过这么乖的蛇狠狠吃掉。但Aziraphale知道这不行，他不能对Crowley做这么粗暴的事情。他放弃用舌头进行开拓，转用手指扩张内部的通道。他爬到了床上，两膝岔开，刚好放到Crowley腰部的两边。他眯着眼睛看着这名安心享受、嘴角上翘、不时还因为太过舒服哼出呻吟的恶魔，跟着也笑了起来。

他多漂亮啊，Aziraphale心想。他的恶魔是多么的漂亮，怎么会不惹人喜爱呢？

Aziraphale的无名指伸入恶魔内部，保持之前的节奏在里面抽动起来。他趴在恶魔身上，闭上眼睛舔舐对方的脖子。恍惚之间，Aziraphale想起了恶魔平时里穿紧身衣的模样。恶魔弓身时总会露出漂亮的线条，尤其是他的脖子，那里漂亮得总是会让他移不开眼睛。而现在，天使无比清晰地意识到，他正在吻恶魔的脖子，他身下的恶魔正因为太过舒服发出沉重的喘息。

他从左边的脖子亲吻到右边的脖子，一路攀爬，终于由里到外吃掉了这条漂亮的蛇。

这就是爱吗。在快乐和舒适之中，Crowley迷迷糊糊地想着。这就是Aziraphale给他的爱吗？

Crowley舒服地躺在床上，一只手因被太过沉溺其中而无力地搭在额头上，茫然地想弄明白空气中多出来的东西。他是恶魔，不可能感受到爱。但他能察觉到房间内部有什么东西不一样了，他现在不仅身体舒服，就连灵魂也飘了起来。

但恶魔还未来得及思考更多，体内突然传来的怪异触感瞬间让他尖叫出声。他还没有反应过来发生了什么，一种以前从来没有感受过的快感便席卷了全身。Crowley猛地睁眼，像是被什么吓到一样张嘴呼唤了起来。他感觉体内流过一阵电流，准确无比地命中他的要害。他体内有一块柔肉传来了强烈的酥意，他的大腿颤了颤，宛若在回应身体内部出现的极致快意。

“Crowley，你怎么了？”

Aziraphale猛地起身，眨眼看着紧闭眼睛的朋友，似乎怕自己做了什么伤到了身下的恶魔。

“该死……你怎么那么会找。”Crowley喘着气，极致的快感还在他身上游动。他有些生气，不知道是气自己还是气Aziraphale手法太好。他咬了咬牙，最终还是向这份快意妥协。“就是那里，天使，按那里。那里很爽。”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，然后按照方才的力度再按了按。

Crowley又一次弓起腰，体内的电流再次让他失去了思考。他爱不释手，完全不想停，无比渴望着来自那块肉粒的酥麻爽意。他刚想和Aziraphale说多按几下，他的天使就已经掌握了诀窍，开始无师自通开始专门按压那里。

“我明白了，”Aziraphale笑着说，没有理会Crowley看向他的惊讶目光。“当我按这里的时候，你的表情是最享受的。”

Crowley刚想开口反驳，说什么他才没有，但这一回他的天使完全不给他反驳的机会，直接按上了那里，让他闭了嘴。Crowley简直没力气再去和讨人厌的天使争论这方面的事情，他闭上了眼睛，沉溺在了推着他身体前行的欲望海浪的快乐之中。他感受到天使的手指以各种力度按摩他的后穴，偶尔还会换个角度戳弄他前列腺的边缘。他那处柔软的点被照顾得很好，他很满意，遂索性放任天使的按压和旋转，把自己完全敞开交给对方。

他在人间游荡了很久，不能说孑然一身，但他从未有过像现在这样的归属感。他早就以为自己什么也不剩了，在他堕天的时候，他早就被上帝舍弃。就连现在这份自我，也很有可能会在有朝一日被他放弃。但现在不同了，现在有一双手抱住了他。——Aziraphale把他从深渊里带了回来，给他爱与温暖，还有前所未有的快乐。他说他值得被人爱，他说他永远接纳他。

放在体内的手指已经变成了三根，每一次的深入都撞上他体内柔软的肉粒。随着时间的推移，Aziraphale终于受不了了，他喘着粗气，带着对他来说不该有的欲望看向了眯着眼享受的恶魔。

他的恶魔拥有一张极好看的皮囊，加上他现在那因体内迎来了快乐而餍足的神情，就算是曾经守卫伊甸园东门的天使，也难以抵抗这样的诱惑。 

Aziraphale解开了下身的衣物，用肿胀的肉棒在外面蹭了蹭一开一合的泄殖腔。他其实还有些犹豫，不知道自己这样做会不会伤害到Crowley。他的柱身在穴口外蹭了很久，直到Crowley不满足地哼了哼，他才敢放心放进去。

他握着阴茎的根部，朝Crowley的穴口插了进去。他放得极慢，深怕自己的动作会弄疼身下的恶魔。这样的温柔在性事中也许不够尽兴，但Crowley就是喜欢，只要是Aziraphale对他做的一切，他都喜欢。他享受这个可以慢慢感知到Aziraphale阴茎尺寸和模样的过程，在接纳的时候融化在对方无尽的温柔之中。

圆润的龟头终于抵达了它最终的目的地，给干涩的甬道赋上全新的意义。Aziraphale小幅度地挺动腰肢，好让他的龟头可以在里面微微抽动，给Crowley带去远胜手指按压的快乐。他圆乎乎的前端对准Crowley内部的乐园，每一下都照顾到恶魔的感受。被顶弄着的恶魔从未像现在这样心满意足过，他的脚趾蜷曲着，似乎在天使的撞击下被弄得支离破碎，爽到了一个新的境界。他的内部彻底被打开，最痒的一点得到了全世界最美味的良药。他甚至配合得往下移动，在Aziraphale向上顶弄的时候，他恰到好处坐到最下面的位置，与天使合作得天衣无缝，让Aziraphale操得无比尽兴。他确确实实实现了最初的愿望，即完全吞掉Aziraphale的阴茎，他做到了，而且还做得很出色。

忽然，Crowley的肠道渐渐收缩，Aziraphale被吸得有些忘乎所以，甚至不由地停下了动作。他闭上眼睛，后仰脖子，品味着小径为他带来的片刻蜷缩。这是Crowley特意送给他的，他想让他的Aziraphale和他一样快乐，为此他想尽办法让内部痉挛，以致夹击天使的肉棒，好让他那里得到无止尽的舒适。

Aziraphale面露舒适，像是重新回到了神的光辉之下。他的阴茎在Crowley身体内得到了释放，他亦渐渐找到了获得快乐的方式。他不再犹豫，动作开始快而猛烈，握住瘦小的腰肢开始疯狂的往里深入。他知道要用怎样的力度才能让Crowley开心，但他现在有些迷失了，他的力度再也得不到控制。

床垫因这激烈的性事发出了断断续续的“吱呀”声。Aziraphale的抽动愈发快速，Crowley的呻吟也愈发淫密。恶魔在天使的操弄下发出了濒死般的呻吟，他是喜欢舒服，但现在似乎舒服得过头了。他还没有从上一次的酥麻中恢复过来，下一波爽意就涌了上来。

“嗯、嗯……好、好快——”

“好舒服……好舒服……再、再多一些……啊、啊啊！你、你怎么那么棒啊，天使……”

这样的过程越来越快，恶魔的“嗯”与“啊”渐渐在Aziraphale像是失去自我意识的撞击下变得愈发意味不明。每被Aziraphale撞击一下，Crowley就会发出小声的娇声。他甚至不敢相信自己能发出这种声音，他睁开眼，咬着手指，生理性的泪水蓄在他眼眶，羞羞答答的，听着自己发出淫密的声音在天使身下辗转承欢。他往下看了眼不顾一切撞击着他的天使，感觉自己就快要到一个极限。他想让天使慢一些，但似乎把延缓的话语说成了“不要停下”。他的天使已经在性事中失去了往日的优雅，抱着他一只腿扛到肩膀上，不间断地撞击着贪婪的穴口。Aziraphale撞啊、撞啊……就好像在冲刺一般。他两手抓着瘦弱的大腿，不断挺动腰肢，往里插弄身下享受的友人。他朋友的身体早就因这番快意上下起伏，像漂在海浪上一样，被人鱼肉。Aziraphale从中获得了极大的快意，他不愿意将阴茎拔出来，只想一直深入、一直插进去。他听从Crowley的意愿不断冲击，柔软的后穴甚至被他粗大的阴茎操得翻出了内部的嫩肉。但权天使觉得不够，还未想停下这疯狂的举动。他仍是往里深入，插着那不断索要、不知节制的软肉，狠狠地用力，毫无顾忌。仿佛现在的结合就是他的使命，他要一直进出这具身躯，好让他和Crowley一起获得快乐。

房间内响起肉体互相撞击的声音，淫密的交媾声配上恶魔的呻吟简直让Aziraphale丢下了全部的理智。他用极快的速度插着那处，从未受到过这般待遇的后庭在软肉的支配下迎来了所能承受的最终极限。Crowley猛地往后扬起脖颈，闭上眼睛，他感觉自己快要昏死过去，一股极致的爽意闯进他的大脑。他被插得极度舒服，那种濒临死亡的爽意已经没法再用语言形容。如果可以，他永远用永生的时间被Aziraphale支配。他喘着粗气，已经没法管自己的呻吟丢不丢人。他尽力地发出放浪的喊声，好让他的天使在刺激之下可以更加用力更加粗暴地顶弄他。终于，那被抽插的穴口在几百回的顶撞中像是再也承受不住一样，猛地涌出一股潮水，迎来了内部的极限。Crowley顿时叫了出来，后仰着脖子，在一阵白光之中迎来前所未有的美妙又圣洁的高潮。紧接着，Aziraphale也在内部的搅动中交出了自己，被Crowley逼出了汩汩粘稠的精液，直直射向身下人体内最为敏感的嫩肉。他把白色的液体全部给了恶魔，和Crowley一起迎来六千年来的性爱高潮。

“好、好爽……”Crowley躺在床上，气喘吁吁，伸手抚摸着两根没有被照顾到的阴茎。他不敢相信地看着刚刚射出来的潮水，觉得这具身体不再属于自己。他张着嘴，胸口起伏，似乎还没有从高潮的余温中回过神。“天使，我好舒服……”

“……我也是，亲爱的——”

Aziraphale喘着气，笑着俯身靠近，伸手将Crowley的头发往后别去。他的阴茎还留在恶魔体内，不时还往上顶弄一下。他的恶魔随着他的动作又呻吟了一声，似又一次被激起了情欲。

“我们还没有接吻。”Crowley撇了撇嘴。“你光顾着操我，都没有吻我。”

“我现在就可以吻你。”Aziraphale不急不慢地回应道。“如果你还想要，我可以再——”

“当然。”Crowley打断他，两手环着天使的脖子，带着足够诱惑人心的笑容往下动了动，吞咽Aziraphale的阴茎。“我喜欢被你操的感觉。”

Aziraphale不再言语，用行动回应了友人直白的诱惑。他吻上恶魔那双冰凉的嘴唇，再次挺动腰肢。他用那根被赐予的阴茎狠狠撞向恶魔体内受不起快乐折磨的软肉，每次的力度都足以让Crowley爽得发出奇异又美妙的声音。

在恶魔不成调的呻吟和赞美之中，Aziraphale终于把他拉回了人间。


End file.
